Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, a movable partition comprising foldable or collapsible doors configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions may be utilized simply for purposes of versatility in being able to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. In other applications, such partitions may be utilized for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof. Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security and a fire barrier. In such a case, the partition barrier may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm.
One or more accordion or similar folding-type partitions may be used to enclose or subdivide a room, as a noise control, a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security and a fire barrier wherein each partition is formed with a plurality of panels connected to one another with hinges. The hinged connection of the panels allows the partition to fold and collapse into a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. The partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state. When the partition is deployed to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms, secure an area during a fire, or for any other specified reason, the partition may be extended along an overhead track, which is often located above the door in a header assembly, until the partition extends a desired distance across the room.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional header assembly 110. The header assembly 110 is configured for a use as a fire door and is provided in a header recess 120 formed between two fire rated walls 130 which include an opening for the movable partition (not shown). The header assembly 110 includes rods 140 extending from a structural support 150 provided above the two fire rated walls 130. The rods 140 extend from the structural support 150 to a location proximate to an overhead track 160 provided for the movable partition. One or more layers of plywood 170 are attached to the rods 140 extending from the support structure 150. The layers of plywood 170 extend longitudinally along the length of the movable partition and the overhead track 160. The layers of plywood 170 also extend laterally across the header recess 120 to the two fire rated walls 130.
One or more layers of gypsum board 180 are provided between the overhead track 160 and the layers of plywood 170. The layers of gypsum board 180 also extend longitudinally along the length of the movable partition and the overhead track 160 and extend laterally across the header recess 120 to the two fire rated walls 130. Some of the layers of gypsum board 180 extend only partially across the header recess 120 in a lateral direction in order to provide a pocket for the overhead track 160. That is, some layers of gypsum board 180 extend longitudinally along a lateral side of the overhead track 160 and extend laterally between a lateral side of the overhead track 160 and one of the two fire rated walls 130.
The layers of plywood 170 and gypsum board 180 are typically custom fitted onsite during installation of the movable partition. Because some of the measurements needed for custom fitting the layers of plywood 170 and gypsum board 180 are only obtained after other portions of a door assembly are installed, the installer often must leave the installation site to obtain fitted plywood 170 and gypsum board 180 for installation at another time.